Crazy
by VanGrimm212
Summary: A with description to a plot bunny along with a rant of why in such a terrible person but mostly about why I'm such a terrible author.


I had this crazy idea for a mass effect story I haven't really done anything with it but it's in my head and I can't really get it out the story will be done in time but I can't get on paper this new story and probably have the same fate as the other one and you'll the hundreds of others that I just haven't followed through with but I'll start with the summary and the character ideas I got and all the other crap that I'm thinking about it.

So it starts like this during the ancient times of human history mostly the Medieval Age so it's not ancient times Medieval Age stupid I'm stupid not you I'm thinking that just after the salarians came to the Citadel one silurian whose name haven't thought of yet what is a geneticist and committed very terrible crimes then I'm going to have to make up but I got you can probably make up the gist of it experimented on the DNA of other species and was eventually discovered having trying to combine the lifespan of the asari tonight of the salarians but was eventually caught but he had was able to get most of his test subjects along with his research and his equipment on board his private ship I made a hasty FTL jump but was shot just as he made the jump to the relay and it somehow supercharged it and shooting my load to an unknown unknown location from which years like hundreds of years traveling through space but luckily with all those test subjects in his equipment he had some kind of suspended animation Chambers thing like a cryo pods or maybe something of the like eventually he somehow ended up in Seoul near the end of the Medieval Era just after Prussia was formally founded as its own state and I say Prussia or pointed out as such because I'm German descent and I'm always ready to use that to my advantage by making characters German or Danish which is also my other major ancestry so it's either German or Viking and I've been tossing the idea it was either going to be crushing night name something I haven't thought of what I have thought of it but I haven't pinned down the name yet I mean I haven't last name but I always use the same last name Grimm and I don't know why well maybe I do mostly surrounding the fairy tales I love those things they were dark and they told the truth through tails don't do stupid shit or your might just die I love that kind of realism and also thinking of doing the Dane mostly I just want to do something involving an ancient warrior something around the time of I don't really know many Prussian Warlords but I do know one truly famous definitely know the his name is Harald Bluetooth who is the king of Denmark for a while can you three famous to cuz I'm getting off track while either going to be a Dane or Prussian I wasn't really sure which and I'm feeling that deciding factor and that is most writers know the characters make the story and the story defines the character you without either of those components have boring pretty much that just that boring well back to the summary that I've only have thought of eventually he does read soul and he has alert that notifies him when he's when shipped finally stops of the million other places you could end up no the trillions of other places you could have been he ends up in Seoul just funeral hundred light years away from Earth Maybe maybe closer to Pluto where his ship was I don't know somehow attracted to the relay and he sends like drones out so I can assess what kind of situation he is in and I need to text websites of a primitive race human because he is that kind of mad scientist geneticist whatever Daddy immediately starts abducting test subjects because why the fuck not I'm also thinking maybe that it's not just after the salarians got to the Citadel maybe after Krogan rebellions but I'm not too sure I'm thinking maybe to going along with how whoever might characters going to be I should have Krogan around wait I just recalled the rule or Krogan rebellions happened what like a thousand years for Humanity showed up I can't quite recall I have to do more research to really facilitate where am I with the story I think I'm still leaning towards prussians more just to go with more the ability to adapt is armor two more to the Citadel standards of armor and well mostly Vikings War chainmail really whereas the Teutonic Knights wore plate armor so I'm thinking more along the lines of Oppression and that's only because of my ancestry I could have gone with Russians Russians maybe were place I don't know I don't know where I'm going with this truly maybe even an English man alright but back to the point to eventually he gets to our character he he abducts him and experiments on him and doesn't like I don't know for shits and giggles he like what's the DNA or he merges the DNA hope the asari the salarians or the Krogan the Turian or maybe not the Torreon and basically he gets the asari lifespan and maybe the a little bit of the Krogan strength it's not it's not going to be porn I know all of you most of your thinking or maybe just some of you perverts thinking he's going to get four balls and huge dick I don't know maybe it's certainly not going to be a porno I'm shit at writing sex scenes and I'm probably just not going to do any of that right my main problem is that well not really the problem just the the next step is that eventually he's just going to break out of his I don't know his I don't know what the hell is like prison is room I am not sure how big the ships going to be I guess it's going to have to be at least the size of a small freighter and Lee breaks out kills the Celerion Andy discover the other test subjects have been Dead 4 I don't know years he has no sense of how long he's been on the ship and I don't know maybe the scientist had like I don't know had repair drones or something and it eventually fixed is FTL Drive and there was like an automated process to try to jump back to Citadel space or the Terminus systems because because he pretty much went in the straight line and somehow hit nothing in space miraculously but you didn't shoot straight into a star what I'm really thinking is that somehow our hero ends up in the asari republics and they find him on the ship that is registered to a criminal and it's been like Tire now few hundred more years but you know so sorry have long memories So eventually they find the registration to the ship to a new Criminal they forwarded they find the guy and there's conflict and eventually the asari able to knock him unconscious and then there's this going to be just to hold it for all this shenanigan I'm not really sure where it's going but it's been in my head for almost a year and I haven't done anything with it because I can't get past truly can't get past the how the hell it gets back in Citadel space and how the hell it's going to proceed from there and I'm not just going to pull a ex machina out of my ass just to make a story course already did by having the guy show up on Earth anyway so maybe I'll throw another one in there I'm not entirely sure like I've said before many times because I repeat myself because I'm talking to my phone right now and it is kind of bad at reading my voice and I'm kind of bad at talking so in short I have an inkling of a story and if there's anyone interested they can talk to me give me a private message or comment on this post it and just either say hey that's a pretty good idea mind if I use it I'll say hell yeah as long as you at least give me the courtesy of putting my name down and saying this guy came up with this idea and I'm just running with it or I made it my own which is good enough man please give me a small mansion this is VanGrimm212 coming up with shit I'll probably never ever use just like my last story I couldn't get it out of my head even though I had many ideas for after the point I'm at now I have tons of ideas all kinds of shit but when it comes to what I'm at right now I can't think of the next step like I'm thinking 4 steps ahead but I can't bring to thought what the hell I'm supposed to do now with it and I could start writing this story and I could come up with all this shit what I Know Myself and I know it's probably going to be 5 chapters maybe 7 if I really get into it but I know I'm not and it just kind of flounder and die and in someone's going to take the idea and not even give me a mention internet the Onyx Warrior was failure and I know that that's why I haven't updated it in Forever and this is why I'm doing this I'm trying to maybe give other people idea is that tell you the only thing I've ever been really good at it's giving people ideas and helping them correct their spelling mistakes though I've ever really been good at writing mine in Story coming up with the main plot line making characters coming up with a lure original ideas I got some but damn when I put them on paper I can hardly ever think of the next step the next chapter what the hell is this guy supposed to do now I don't know Altman Weißenstein what is an important character that mean you because I threw a lot of myself into him just like a lot of authors do when they make their own characters they always take pieces themselves and always there better Parts into the character not always but a lot of people do if you ever seen Mallrats you'll know what I'm talking about the Stan Lee cameo. So otherwise in short because I have been allowed Lee author I would like it if someone would maybe give what I thought up a try even though I've given very little to work on maybe just a starting spark for a fire of a story.


End file.
